


Regrets

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Rick and Morty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:51:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: Rick was sorry for everything.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If this looks familiar, it's because I posted this to my DA and tumblr
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

The days seemed to pass agonizing inch by inch, coughs escaping the tired male who was chained to an unforgiving slab as his body wracked through alcohol withdrawal. Rick Sanchez blinked a few times as his blue hair covered most of his face, some tears escaping his red eyes as he coughed yet again with some drool dripping from between his lips.  
  
 _”Look at this pathetic carbon-based lifeform.”_ Some guards sneered as they flew by, Rick only staring at the wall across from him in a daze. He was cold, he was in pain….he was scared. Rick had been running for so long and thought he had been safe, only for everything to be turned upside down once again. This time had ended in complete heartbreak, Rick feeling his world spinning down when he watched his longtime friend and brother be gunned down without a shred of remorse. He wanted to give up there and charge into the fray with blasters firing, but catching sight of Morty’s terrified face stopped him, and with regret he ran with his family, taking them far from the police. Rick loved them, the man trying to reason why through the swirling mess his brain currently was as he stared at the opposing wall with a blank look on his face.  
  
At first he had come to his daughter only to hide, Morty a perfect guinea pig to use for his running around so Rick could be in relative safety. But his drinking brought out a sort of affection for the boy, Rick sometimes watching Morty sleep whenever he couldn’t himself, going so far as to comfort him gently when some night terrors would rear their head.  
  
 _”It’ll be ok Morty, I’m gonna keep you safe.”_ The alcoholic would whisper into the sleeping teen’s ear, awkwardly rubbing Morty’s back until he would be soothed and return to a peaceful sleep. Rick envied him in a way, his past actions often keeping the alcoholic awake until he either passed out or got so drunk he would remember nothing of his actions.  
  
Summer was…interesting. She seemed to bond with him easier, and the two often would hit things off as opposed to her brother who was more stressed and wanting to keep things neat and tidy. He had confided in her a few things, but Rick felt he could only do so much as Summer reminded him of his daughter.  
  
Beth…his biggest regret in life. He hated leaving her, he hated the fact he wasn’t in her life more, and at the beginning he hated himself for using her as a cover. Jerry was insufferable, sure, but he wasn’t that bad of a guy and Rick did want them to have a somewhat tolerable marriage, because he still did love his baby girl. Rick remembered the times he would sneak to Earth and give her little presents on her birthday in the middle of the night to avoid suspicion, watching as she grew up and made her way in life. It was for her Rick gave himself up, one guard telling him late one night they were settling back into their life without any hassle, though this news brought little comfort to Rick at first.  
  
Rick was still scared and alone, something he had not felt in a long time and thought he never would again. When he was given his bed at night Rick would curl up and quietly shake, his mind drifting only to nightmares and bad memories he could no longer suppress without his alcohol, the man exhausted when it came time to be strapped back onto his slab in the morning. He didn’t bother fighting his restraints nor the guards, his fighting spirit gone as he thought about his past mistakes and how he could have fixed them in many different ways.  
  
 _”Wubba lubba dub-dub...”_  
  
His body was found the next morning.


End file.
